YuGiOh 5D's: Season 4: Into the Netherland
by JusticeLock2
Summary: Read the story to find the summary. :P  Rated T for violence in and out of Turbo Duels.


Justice: Hai guys, it's me, and hosting with me it's none other than the Duel King, Yusei Fudo!

Yusei: Yeah, so basically. I'm here to say the disclaimer, and pretend to read the stories.

Justice: Yeah, that's rig-... Wait, what did you mean by "Pretend to read the stories"?

Yusei: I meant nothing. You didn't even hear me say that. You must be hearing things. Anyway... Before he catches on... I'm gonna say the disclaimer. Justice does by no circumstances, own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, or anything to do with it.

* * *

><p>Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's Season 4: Purity of Destruction<p>

Ch 1: Newbie

He got off the plane, and quickly surveyed his surroundings. The sea behind him was a smooth layer of blue, and the clouds above danced among other clouds. This new boy, he wore a black jacket with streaks of white, and jeans, ripped in some places. Defending his hands, he had fingerless gloves. The most noticable thing however, was that he had been marked, like alot of people. A jagged "Z" shaped line, ran up his eye, interfering with his left iris. His iris was a deep grey, and as it neared the pupil it turned into a shade of blue.

"Finally. That plane was horrible." said the male, as he stared upwards, into the sky. The sun was hidden behind the clouds, but the light rays didn't seem bothered at all. They poked holes into the clouds, ripping through the cloudy substance, and illuminated the area. The boy, Justice was his name. He stepped to the left, as two people behind him were pushing along a metal figure. It was a Duel Runner, it matched the colour of his jacket. It was mainly black, whilst some places were white. It had a long, aerodynamic body, and had what seemed to be two folded wings, jutting out the back. "Thank you." said Justice, as he took the Duel Runner from them. He arched one leg over it, and sat on it, placing himself in a comfy position. His knuckles when when wrapped round the grip, were white. He pushed down his foot, as if he were pushing on the ground. However, it was not the ground he was pushing on, it was the acceleration. His Duel Runner, before making multiple whirring sounds, dashed forward, leaving grey smoke trailing behind it.

"Where to go first..." Justice asked himself, before thinking of the facility. He moved his hand along his Z-shaped mark, and stared at the ground next to him with his grey and blue irides. He tugged on his collar, before holding onto the grip once more with his hand. "The facility." he said, continuing to drive, pushing his foot down harder on the pedal. He approached a place in the road, where it split into two. He hadn't been to New Domino in a while, and he didn't know which way to go. He immediately took the left route, before being attacked. Somebody had thrown a card, and it punctured the wheel of his Duel Runner. He skidded to a halt, and got off the Duel Runner. He put it on its side, ensuring it didn't dash off without a rider. He looked at the front wheel, noticing a hole, a card jammed in it. He took the card out, and tossed it aside.

"I really don't have time for this..." Justice said to himself, before picking up his Duel Runner, and dragging it along with him. It wasn't long before he was attacked again, by somebody who made themself more "noticed". The attacker walked around the corner, and Justice stared him in the eye.

"Oooooo. Tough guy..." said the attacker, hints of sarcasm in his voice. He slugged his fist forward, before Justice brought his arm up. He blocked the punch, and trailed his hand along his arm, gripping it. He then twisted his arm behind him, and bent his left arm around the attacker's neck. He tightened his arm, choking the person who was foolish enough to attack. Justice spinned, lowering the left arm, whilst raising the right arm. This caused the thug to lose footing, and land head first on the ground, followed by his legs.

"Ooooo. Tough guy..." said Justice, before sending a lethal kick to the attacker's groin. He picked up his Duel Runner once more, and walked.

* * *

><p>Rua was walking along, before noticing a black trail on the road, that was left behind by a Duel Runner. He followed it, and it stopped at a split in the road. Footprints trailed towards the left road, whilst the right road had nothing to follow on. Rua continued along the left road, before coming to what seemed to be a person on the road. Rua bent down to help the person up, before noticing a massive lump on his forehead. Rua recognized the person, it was the very same thug who tortured him yesterday, whilst Rua was out looking for parts. Rua left him for car fodder, and walked along the road. That walk eventually turned into a jog, and that jog eventually turned into a run. It wasn't long before Rua caught sight of a figure in the distance, who seemed to be dragging along a Duel Runner. "Hey! Wait up!" Rua shouted at the person carrying his Duel Runner.<p>

* * *

><p>"Great. More trouble." said Justice, as he turned around to see the green-haired individual. "Wait. Isn't this kid Rua, brother of the signer Runa?" Justice said, before the boy caught up with him.<p>

"Hey, do you need any help?" asked the green-haired boy, looking up at Justice's grey irises. "You know what... Never mind, you're kind of scary..." Rua said, walking backwards.

"Actually, help would be great Rua." Justice said, before Rua was able to get away. "Would you mind helping me take this Duel Runner to a place called the facility?" Justice asked.

"How do you know my name...?" asked Rua, before answering Justice's second question.

"You're the famous Rua. The famous signer Rua. Brother of the signer Runa." Justice answered, before asking his second question again.

"I'm famous! Woah! Cool! Yeah! No problem, I'll be able to get your Duel Runner to the facility as quick as a flash!" Rua said, taking his phone out his pocket. "Do you have a 700 yen for a taxi?" asked Rua, dialling up the local taxi company.

"Yeah. I do." answered Justice, knowing that saying Rua was famous would strike a spark in the kid. He plucked 700 yen out his jean pocket, and handed it to Rua.

"Thanks." said Rua, as he walked to the side of the road. "Now, we just wait for the taxi."

* * *

><p>It was quiet in the taxi, the driver didn't feel like making conversation. The only thing that had been said was by Justice, and it was telling the driver where to go. On the way to the facility, Justice stared out the window, looking at the other cars, and the buildings in the area. They weren't the nicest of buildings, and Justice made a thought.<p>

"Rua... Why are you down here? You live in the tops... Why are you in such a place like the Satellite?" Justice asked, confused.

"Well, I'm looking for Yusei. He's at his garage. I can take you there if you want." Rua said as a response.

"You tell the driver then." Justice said, having a change of thought. Rua told the driver the locations to Yusei's place, and when they finally approached, Justice took a second to take in his surroundings. For a place in the Satellite, this place was pretty nice, every other building was either broken, or a pile of rubble. Justice got out of the taxi, and banged on the garage door. Not much to his suprise, Yusei, that's right, Yusei Fudo, opened the door.

"Hey, Rua. Who's the new guy?" Yusei asked, drawing his attention to Justice's mark.

"I'm Justice." "New Guy" answered, in place of Rua.

"Hey Justice, I'm Y-" Yusei was about to reply, before being interrupted.

"Yusei Fudo. I know. You're the Duel King." Justice said, finishing Yusei's sentence off for him. He brushed past Yusei, and into the garage. Rays of light shone through the windows, reflecting off tiny shards of glass that had been scattered across the floor.

"Careful of the glass." said Yusei, directing his sentence at Justice. "So, do you duel?" he asked, trying to break the tension.

"I do. Now are you going to continue to waste my time, or are you going to give me back my card?" Justice asked, looking at Yusei.

"Of course." said Yusei, before throwing a card at Justice. Justice caught it in between his index finger and thumb, before sliding it directly into his pocket.

"... And the other one..." Justice said, laughing. He looked at Yusei and prepared to catch his second card.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Yusei claimed, as he chucked another card. Once again Justice caught it, in between thumb and index finger. He scanned the card, Dark End Dragon was the name. He slid it into his pocket, and turned around. Rua was there, scratching his head.

"What's going on?" Rua asked, looking at Justice, then at Yusei.

* * *

><p>Justice: Well, Chapter 1 finished.<p>

Yusei: Well, since he nearly caught on in the disclaimer, I decided to actually read it. So, Justice... You're trying to introduce a friend? A friend I never actually met? And furthermore, you decide to name the new dude Justice? Your name?

Justice: Yup. So anyway, I'll start Chapter 2 later... So yeah. Stay tuned.

Yusei: Rate and review, for his sake. He's a loony.


End file.
